


A Home’s A Home... Right?

by SillyVisionStudios



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: F/M, First story, Funny, Help, Home, Hurt/Comfort, Trauma, ehhh, i don’t know, studio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 05:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyVisionStudios/pseuds/SillyVisionStudios
Summary: The loops have finally ended, and Henry has finally been allowed to go home once and for all.Though he isn’t alone.Now the big question is, is how the hell is Henry supposed to introduce your ink demon son to his wife?





	A Home’s A Home... Right?

**Author's Note:**

> I was given this idea by @doberart on Tumblr
> 
> And sorry that this is a bit of a mess, I’m trying. It’s my first story and I’m still figuring things out... anywhosies, enjoy!

It was dark and late at night. A house occupied by one who was awake and reading a book in bed. Her hair was pulled up into a loose bun as she read. 

Although she was beyond tired, Linda would not sleep. She would have sleep take over her, not succumb to it.

Not till her husband returned home. 

It had been over a month since he left to see what his old friend and boss had in store for him, and Linda was worried. 

Yes Joey and Henry could be just having a get together and whatnot, but Henry would have contacted her by now and tell her what’s going on and that he is safe. He didn’t do anything like that. She tried to contact him, but it was like he just up and disappeared into thin air without a trace. 

Setting her book down and giving in for the first time in forever, Linda Stein ran a hand through her hair and relaxed against the beds cushions. She sighed and looked to where her husband would be sitting with his glasses perched on his nose as he would read something as well beside her. 

It was torturous. 

Linda turned off the lamp beside the bed and got comfortable in the sheets. She would check in with the police again tomorrow. 

But right now, she needed to rest. 

She wasn’t getting any younger, ya know.


End file.
